Of OC's and Smashers
by Sky Chain Lilyana
Summary: Smashers, meet the randomness of my mind and the readers characters. Your world will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

_Word of the chappie: LOL!_

_I don't know where this is gonna go, but bear with me._

**LINE BREAK)**

_**START!**_

**LINE BREAK)**

One day at Smash Mansion...

"REDDY! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled, well, Link. You see, Reddy stole Link's Rupees. "Never! They are MY delicious Rupees! MINE! MUHAHAHAHAHA!" Yelled Reddy. 'NOM' OMG! He ate a Rupee! " 0.o" said link.

**LINE BREAK)**

Now, inside the mansion...

"NO, NO , AND **NO AGIN!** I WILL NOT HAVE OC's IN MY MANISON!" yelled Master Hand. _Welll, _**I DON'T CARE!**_ One of my OC's will come to the Mansion today! _That's Me, Sky, yelling at Master hand. And you guys will know what I'm making happen! Well, now to make something happen!

**LINE BREAK)**

_**My OC, Artemis, will appear as a Trophy, in front of me NOW .**_

**LINE BREAK)**

_Ha! She better be friends with one smasher by the time i'm back. OR ELESE! _

I went POOF!

**LINE BREAK)**

"Sigh" said Master Hand. He got on the intercom and said, "ALL SMASHERS TO THE AUTOTORIUM! NOW!"

**LINE BREAK)**

"So, why are we here Master Hand?" asked Pit. "Why, Pit, it is because of an author appearing." Said MH. GASP! "It was none other than...Sky- Princess of Time!" he said, "And, well, we have a new Smasher." "WHAT!" everyone said\yelled. "Yea, and she's still a trophy. Who wants to activate her?

Ok, Young, come up here." Young Link walked up on the stage and...

FLASH!

"AHH!" she said. She was a girl about Young's age. She had on a white shirt with silver on it. She was wearing jeans with a yellow belt that had a small dagger and a kit of some sort. Also, she has brown hair, and wears a blue scarf over her nose and mouth, and the only part of her face you could see was her right eye, witch is red. "Who are you?" she asked, " 'cause I'm Artemis." "I am Young Link, the Hero of Time."said well, I think you can guess.

**(LINE BREAK)**

_Well, there she folks. If you want your own OC in this, review this chapter and put something like this in it_

_Name:_

_Description: (His or her likes, friends, qualities)_

_Weapons:_

_looks like:(Brown hair, pink eyes, clothes, etc.)_

_Final Smash:_

_I don't care if they aren't from a video game, they just have to be OC's, even if u aren't an author._


	2. Raven is Here!

_Word of the chappie -owch!_

_I would like to say that PotterGal14 was the first reviewer, so, meet the new OC!_

**Line break!**

_**START!**_

**;3**

We join the Smashers playing soccer on the blacktop in the back...

"Get it, Arteims!" yelled Young. Artemis ran to geet the ball from Link, but Link ran in front of her and was going for goal when,

SMACK!

"ARTEMIS! Are you ok?" asked Young. "no." she answered. She had fallen over, face-first, and slid. Meta Knight, the 'ref' was over in a flash, no, whirl. "Turn over so we can see what happened." he said. She turened and...

:P

**HA! but this actually happened today, so you will find out**

_;'(_

In Master Hand's office...

POOF!

"! Another one?"he said. In front of MH stood a trophy. Another girl. "Guess I should get the Smashers to the Auditorium again." he said.

0.o

**Back to the Smashers!**

V.v.V

So, finds out that Artemis had scraped up the right side of her face. And now they had to go to the Auditorium. Just great. _(I will show a pick of my face in my avatar in profile) _Well, To The Auditorium! This time, Zelda activated the Trophy. She has bright blue hair, bright green eyes, clothes are like sheik's in super smash brothers brawl except they are blue accented with green and she had blue wings. "Well, Hello, and Welcome to the Smash Mansion. I am Zelda, princess of Hyrule." said you know who. "Hello, My name is Raven." said Raven. There were two people that were not present.

Artemis and Young were in the infirmary. A Blue Alloy was treating Artemis' face. I'm gonna call the Alloy 'Forever'. "Keep this ice on that and it should heal." she said. "k, thanks, Forever!" said Artemis. And they left the infirmary.

=D

_That's it. You'll learn more about the new OC next chapter. Send in new OC'S! And i'm not kidding, I did hurt myself on the blacktop today at school. There is a pic in my profile. BYE~Sky._


	3. Four More!

_Today peoples, we have 4PEOPLE coming to the Mansion! Only 20 OC's will make it to the mansion! Only 12 spots left!_

**Three!**

Artemis appeared on the stage.

**Two!**

Zelda and Young Link appeared on the stage!

**ONE!**

Raven appeared on the PictoChat stage.

**GO!**

Here is what happened, Artemis beat up Zelda with a knife shaped like the master sword!

Zelda died five times!

Young Link died **20** Times!

Raven got the Smash Ball 'cause no one was paying attention! She used Psychic Bomb in the middle of the stage, thus, she won!

1337

In the Living room of Smash Mansion...

"My ancestor kept falling off the Stage...WHY!"said a girl sitting on the couch. "GET OVER IT!" said two other girls and one boy. Then "Good, More of our kind." said Raven, sitting on the same couch they were sitting on. "Come on up to our hallway. We can talk there. Artemis is already up there."

/\/\0931337

Up on the fourth floor...

"So...what's your name?" Artemis asked the boy of the group. "I'm Dragon Puncher! Nice to meet you!" (He is a boy with red hair, a red and green shirt, and jeans with a dragon symbol on them.) "I'm Lindyn!" said the girl who had an outburst earlier. (She is a Hyilan with clothes like link's but boots like Young, Blond hair that goes to the middle of her back, part in a high ponytail, slightly shorter than Link.) "I'm Nny.(en-KNEE)" said one of the girls who yelled at Lindyn earlier.(She Has brown, cat-like eyes and long, hazel tied up. She adorns a long dark-violet tunic-kimono and brown pants tucked into black combat boots. She also has black fingerless gloves and a Violet hibiscus flower in her hair.) "And I am Star Light." said the last girl left to meet people.(She has blond hair that goes just under her chin, and it kinda spikes at the tips, her skin is slightly tanned, and very thin, but not enough ton starve herself, She has white headphones on her head and it is her lucky charm. She wears a green tank top with a white strapless top with a red star over it. She also wears blue short shorts with a rainbow belt and yellow converse. Lastly, she has Pikachu ears and tail (which had a dent on it to show she's female) )  
>|_ 0|_<p>

With the Smashers...

"Why are all these people here?" "Why does one look like me?" "Pika Pi!" "We don't need another Pyro! Roy is good enough!" "SHUTT UP! Now!" "" "**KIRBY!~!:"** "SMASHERS!" yelled MH over all the babble, "Now, that your all quiet, we need to find out what Sky is doing, and why." "Well...I could break the fourth wall!" "NO! DON'T DO IT WARIO!" "fine"

An hour later...

Chirp...Chirp...Ending Chappie!

|-|1

_I know, your thinking, 'but there are only six OC's in the Mansion! Who are the other two OC's!' They are my friends OC's. One doesn't have a computer right now, and the other is grounded. If you can tell what I said in leet for page breaks and who was yelling, and you give me an OC to use, they'll get mentioned next chappie first! Bye!_


	4. An Author?

_New Chappie! This time I'm gonna put in 3 OC's! YAY! By the way, Wario will break the fourth wall sometimes.I'll abrevate names._

:D

"Dragon, Truth or Dare?" asked Star. "Dare!" "Go set Ike's pants on fire!" "Fine!" He walked off. "I wonder how it feels being the only boy of our kind?" said Raven wisley. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Meh PANTS R ON FIRE!" They heard Ike yell from downstairs. They ran downstaris. _LOL! That is Awesome!You got PWNED Ike!_All the smashers looked up at the sound of these words. They saw a young Hyilan girl floating in midair. She had short hair the color of the sky. She-no-I had on a sky blue tank top, a small skirt that reached right above her knees. I have a big pencil on my back, hanging like a sword. "Your Hyalian!" said the Smashers. _Am not! I just choose this form over my others! _"You have others?" asked Pit. _If you all shut up, I might make cookies...for the new Smashers. _"WHAT!" _Yea. _"Yo Sky! Crapin's looking up your skirt! Can I kill him?" "Me two!" _What! __**You asked for it... **_I had an evil look on my face. I took out my pencil. I acted like I was drawing a bow, and a bow appeared for my pencil. _Hold him down. _Two girls came out of no where and held caaptin falcon in one place. They were holding his arms, execpt the girl on his left side had his right arm, and the girl on his right had his left arm. "Three." "TWO!" _one. _

**FWOSH!**

_Light Arrows Forever! _A Light Arrow came out of My Pencil, and got C. Falcon through the chest.

;P :D ;P

_So...This is Rachel, Rose, and Summer. _"Rose? ROSE!" "Summer? Isn't that a Season?" Rachel has fairly pale skin, medium length straight brown hair, green eyes, she wears a plain, red skin tight shirt and black shorts with brown boots. Rose has brown eyes, white blouse, maroon blazer, gold tie, gold skirt that goes to the middle of her thighs, Smash Bros symbol in red on the back of her right hand, Pit's symbol in white on the palm of her right hand. Summer has short brown hair that kinda looks like Link's, She is a Hyilan, has red eyes, and she has a sword that looked kinda like the Biggoron Sword, execpt red hilt. _Soooo...BYE! :P _

POOF!

1337 3

_And that is the end of my first 'Author chapter' On my page i'll tell you when the next one is coming up. I'll also have an explenation. NINE SPOTS LEFT!_


	5. Meeting the Narrator!

_Hi! This is going to be kinda hard for me to get...anyway, ONWARD TO ADVENTURE!_

;P

Well, at the Smash Mansion, on the fourth floor...

"ROSE! Get back here!" "Rachel, this is Artemis." _Everyone into OUR meeting chamber!_ Sky had spent the night. Oh, by the way, I'm River, the Narrator! I'm not an OC in this story, though. So, anyway, in the Meeting Chamber...

_Today, you will be meeting my close-friends OC's. RIVER! PHINX! You got the Trophies? _Yep! _Good! _I and my friend Phinxhi! PHINX! I told you not to do that! Well...anyway, We Jumped Through The FOURTH WALL! I am a girl with blue hair and blue eyes that only wears blue. I am a girl with red hair and red eyes and am a PYRO!(To much Sugar.) Well, anyway, we had the trophies of...of...of... JEZE! IT'S LESS AND DAN FOR PHINOX'S SAKE! Your the one who was doing stuff at school with the sse! _Guys! Just activate them already! JEEZ! _Ya, so, we activated the trophies. Big Deal. _Dragon Puncher, meet Less and Dan. _"YES! I'M FREE!" yelled Dan.(give me a chapter and I'll know what they look like) "Dan, Guess what!" "What?" "PK THUNDER!" _Ok...BOYS!... Let's go downstairs! NO PSI Stuff, k Less. _

;-3

In the Living Room!..

"OMG! A DEIXOS! must catch!" said red. "NO! My Dexios! MINE!" said Dan. 'NOM!' 'sniff sniff' ;'( "you go sit there." "NO! You go sit there!" "You sit there!" "NO! YOU!" "I can't, he's next to Marth!" "good point." "fine, I WILL!" said Summer, ending the conversation about who was going to sit closest to Link. _So...this is Less and Dan. _She looked at her watch. _Oh CRAP! I gotta go! To FEILD DAY!_

|_ 0 |_

_So.. yea, I will get descripitions from my friends on what Less and Dan look like. This is probly the shortest chappie yet. Now to Post this, and off to Field Day! BYE!_


	6. Mr Boom?

_I am happy! First a chappie this morning, the field day, then another chappie!_

_=D_

"La De Da De DA!" said Summer as she skipped down the hall. "I Challenge YOU to a Brawl! Yes you Summer!" said Link. "F-i-n-e!" "Dark Link and Lindyn are in two." "Let's Go, da-I mean Link."

A little later...

**Three!**

Link and Summer came in.

**TWO!**

Dark Link and Lindyn cane in.

**ONE!**

**GO!**

They were on the Bridge of Eldin.

Dark Link went for Link, but got a murderous swing of a sword from Summer. It hurt as much as Ike's sword, so, they guess that it is a two-handed sword. Link through a bomb in the middle of the fight. Suddnly, Summer sheilded, pushed Lindyn into dark, Link decided to attack, and The bridge broke. A few Seconds later, they were still figiting, and Summer had a Smash Ball. "FIRE TRI SMASH!" she yelled. It was bacically Triforce Slash, but, had Fire added.

**GAME!**

**The winner is...Summer!**

"DAD WAS SUPPOSED TO WIN! Mom is going to Kill him..." said a...girl. "AGAIN! WHAT IS WITH OC'S APPEARING DURING BRAWLS! JEEZ!" said the Smashers. "Just calm down! What is so bad about up appearing during Brawls?" said a ..girl. "YEA!" said another girl, "I'm Olivia!" she said. (strawberry-blonde hair, lime green eyes, navy blue spagetti strapped dress, black ballet flats) "I am Lucia Solana." said the second girl. ( shoulder-blade length platinum haze blonde hair, blue eyes with a  
>few silver flecks, white tank top with silver spaghetti strap tank top over the top, turquoise skirt that goes just above the knee and tan skin with blue lace up sandals ) "And I am Xylia." said the girl who yelled at her 'dad'.(Shoulder-length black hair with regular waves of dark green, crimson eyes. Wears a stormy blue tunic and always has an evil smirk on her face (she's not evil.) ) "Well,..CRAP!" said a voice.<em> Ok, that's better. I haz Less' decrip! (Long black hair, peach skin, tall, usually wears black.) Good day smashers! <em>

POOFFFFF!

BOOME!

"Mr. Boom, please leave and go back to the Element Commander." said Artemis.

Boome:(!

|_ |_| |_ 2

_So...Mr. Boom visited! 6 spots left! BYE!_


	7. 3

_Um... HI! The next author Chappie is next chapter! And I would like to invite Sorceress of Shadows and Queen Authoress 'Starcy' Hand._

+)

Well, let's see...FIRE! (PHINX! You stupid Pyro! Gimme the laptop!) NO! Well at the Fire!...I mean mansion...

(POW!)

Yes! Got it!

Well today was a very eventful day, and wasn't done yet! Now...

POP!

Ike was making popcorn.(YAY! Ike!) But what he didn't expect was...

TAP TAP!

"Helloooooooooooo?" he said. "OH MY GOD! IT'S IKE!CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!" said a girl. (Maroon spiky hair, put into 4 different ponytails, wears a black  
>tunic with red lining at the bottom, has Grey short-shorts, long black boots, and sometimes wears biking gloves (Grey). Her left eye is red, the right is Grey.) "AHH! FANGIRL! HELP ME!"yelled Ike.<p>

FLASH!

Zelda appeared out of now where and grabbed the fangirl.

Jump!

Jump!

Sorry, Zelda, but you can't hurt the OC. YEA! She has to go fangirl on Ike! It is funny! So, we marched her from the room. Ike was getting fangirld. "RIVER! PHINX! HELP!" yelled something on the other side of the fourth Wall. OH NO! PERCY!

POOF!

POOF!

POOF!

_They dropped my Laptop! They shall Pay! _'NOM!' _Reddy, I have something better you can eat! "_Really?" _Yep! _I gave him a Chaos Emerald! "Thanks!" 'NOM!'

Later!

"so, how is your face?" asked Raven. She and Artemis were talking in the room they share toghter. "It does not hurt anymore, just bruised." There was a pause. "Raven, I would like to show you something." "What?" "A passage to the balcony on the roof." "Truly?" "Yes, it is here."

With the boys!":P

"I'm Bored!" Said Dragon. "I heard that Ike got Fangirled by the new OC, Dusk." said Dan. "Really? How funny!" said Less. Well...

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

_|_ 0 |__

_Yea, not my best, but Sorceress and Queen will be here next time to change things up! BYE!_


	8. wow

_Well, Hi! Sadly, there are no OC's joining this chappie. BUT! There will be two authors visiting!_

_One will speak in _**BOLD.** _One will speak in _Underline. _Let's-a GO!_

=D

**Hello Sky! **Said an Author called FIREY FIRE!

No, Queen Authoress 'Starcy' Hand. (she has long brown hair that goes down to her butt, two stars clips above her left ear, red eyes, and she always wears gold clothes )

_Well hello Authoress! We're just waiting for the Sorceress. _Hi! Said an Author named Sorceress of Shadows.(She has grey eyes and dark brown hair, a green shirt with a black stripe, and brown pants.) _Well, Let's go!_ (Did I mention we were standing in a place like Final Destnation?)

;P

Down at the Manison...

"Your too Slow! Your too Sl"

"PK FIRE!"said three voices.

"AHHHHH!" said sonic.

BOOM!

ERANG!

_DUDE! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE! GET OUT OF HERE AND NEVER RETURN!$%!_

**Somboadys mad... **Yea...let's go inside now...

Inside the Manison...

"OH MY GOD!IT'S AN AUTHOR!RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" yelled Red.

Every OC was down there in a few seconds. "HI! Queen Starcy!" said Rose and Lindyn. "Hi Sorceress." said Xylia.

Just then Sky stormed in...on her feet...she had been floting every other time. There was aldo an OC with her. It was bacically a black Pit. "Hi, i'm Exor! Ya might wanna leave or cover your ears, cause she's about to do her speicalty." he said. All of sky's OC's eyes widened. Even us. "If your Hylain, cover your ears NOW!"said Summer. Her ears were covered. Aretnis' ears were covered. Our ears were covered. But nooooboaady else listened. _EeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeP! Stupid MRRRR. BOOOOM!HEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Is SO STUPID! _

It was loud. Very very loud. So loud that every one on the smash planet could hear it. Every hylian fell over, for the loud noise stunned them, even G-dork, even Lindyn.

**Well...**

Wow...

_EPIC!_

All of her OC's came up to her, + Dan and Less. "THAT WAS awesome!" "Your best one yet!" "Shadow is gonna be sooo scared."

"wait, WHAT!" yelled every one, including the authors. _Tell ya later, cause I gotta go. But I belive a soreceress wanted this? _She drew a rocket launcher and some ice craem. OH YEA! Come here Marth.  "no..."

BOOM!

ERANG!

_GRRRRRR!_

I GOT MARTH! I GOT MARTH! :P

By the way, Queen Starcy was talking to her brothers this whole time.

|_ 0 |_

_well, here it is. Love it or DIE!(not) _


	9. Another Author?

Hey people it is Shadow Flame14. I'm writing a chapter Of OC's and Smashers. I will include 2 pairings, SariDark and a special double pairing that's a secret. _ Hey it's Sky! and I will be writing SariDark. So, have at it Shadow!_

Shadow's Pov

I checked my black Timex Iron Man Triathlon watch. It was almost midnight. Then I went to my desk and turned on my laptop. Then I opened up internet explorer and played Minecraft for a while. Then I went to check my email. One email was in my inbox. "River Seas. Haven't talked to her in a while," I said to myself. Then a video chat opened on itself. "Finally I found you she said." River is a tall girl with brown hair and..._This description has been removed due to the author's privacy..._ "I just haven't been on my laptop in a while," I replied. "Do ya want to go to my Smash Manson? hu? Hu? HU?" she asked. "What's Smash Mansion? I'm drumming!" I said. I was actually drumming on two jars. One jar of peanut butter and one of jelly. "Ok? Let's go to the Smash Mansion!" she took out a big pencil from behind her, and brought it up to the sky. "SKYWARD PENCIL!" I said. "grrr." she brought down her pencil and some how it came down on my head. oww. "_Welcome to the Author's Realm, my Smash Mansion." _?  River now was floating in midair, and now she had sky blue hair, was wearing sky blue, and her ears were POINTED! She also had the big pencil she hit me with on her back. Behind her was a Mansion that looked like it had about OVER NINE THOUSAND! floors. _ "Sooo, what do ya think of the Mansion? It has OVER NINE THOUSAND! floors. Oh, and by the way, call me Sky." _"Sky?" _"Sky-Princess of Time. Oh by the way you might wanna look at yourself." _She pulled her devil pencil out from her back and wrote in a notebook. Then a mirror appeared in front of me. I had black hair with red highlights. I was wearing a black shirt with a skull and cross bones on it. My shorts were black with red lines. The whites of my eyes were black. My pupils looked like a burning fire.

Then Sky took my inside Smash Mansion. It was huge. Like I said it turned to actually have OVER NINETHOUSAND! floors. "Wow!" I said, "It looks just like Hogwarts." Then she raised her pencil again ("SKY WARD PENCIL") and hit me on the head again.

Then I saw my room. The first thing I saw the wall of guns. Every gun from a pistol to a death machine. I just grabbed a random shotgun and saw what was behind the wall. Dozens of zombies everywhere. I smiled and yelled, "OH I AM GOING TO LOVE THIS!"

Then after an hour of killing zombies, I met Less. He took me around the Mansion, showed me where the Brawl Room was, and showed me the set of stairs that went to Sky's room. Less said nobody but Sky has been in her room. Then I got a plan. I was gonna try to get up to Sky's room. That night I went up to the big door at the top of the mansion. I had my magic laptop ready. I pushed open the door and saw stairs made of clouds. I opened my laptop and made the stairs able to walk on. I walked up to the huge sky blue door. I pushed the door open and walked inside. The room was large and windy. I jumped up and I started floating. "Ehem." "Oh know," I said, "Hi Ni..I mean Sky." "Hi Shado...Wait, WHY ARE YOU HERE!" "I waned to be in the mansion history books." "OK," "Weeellll, Night Sky," "Night Shadow," The next day I went to the mess hall. Outside the mess hall I heard yelling. "HE IS MINE!" Yelled a far to familiar voice. "Oh god," I said. I went in seeing Zelda and Midna fighting over, of course, Link. "NO HE'S MINE!" Midna yelled. Then I kinda just walked out of the room. A couple hours later I went into the living room and went in seeing Midna and Link and Saria and Dark Link making out. Then I saw Vio walk in the door that lead to the east wing. Then a new kid named Mike come in right behind her. Then they looked at each other for about three seconds. Then Mike ran off.

This is Shadow Flame14 logging off. Peace, love, and happiness. 

_Vio is one of my OC's! NOT Four Swords Vio! And also, Sorceress, and any other SariDark lover, Shadow wrote SariDark._


	10. NOTE!

**Saturday, June 25, 2011**

** Dear Fan Fiction, **

**Were all getting sad with Sky getting farther and farther from this Fan Fiction. As I, Artemis, am just the serious part of Sky in an OC form, I can tell you, the reader, this is getting hard to write. Please, a nice comment telling me a funny idea could turn itself into a chapter. I don't want to put this story in the 'Complete' section, but this is where it's going. So send in your reviews. All chapter ideas MUST be sent in before July 9, 2011. **

** I would like to say that Shadow Flame 14 was writing last chapter, so if you have complaints, complain to him. And when he said making out he meant kissing. **

** So if you care of the well being of the OC's, give me ideas, and fast!**

** Yours Truly,**

** Artemis, OC of Sky**


	11. Before GSC

_Here goes nothing!_

_(O(_

One day at the Smash Mansion...

Wha? You CAN'T start this like that!

_Yes I can!_

Every one was standing around, talking, When...

_Hey, girls! Guess what! _"What."_ Were going to Girl Scout Camp!_

"WHAT!"

Then they started singing,

Samus: Girl Scout Camp. Girl Scout camp! They say they have good councilors, they say there mighty fine, but when the take there makeup off, they scare us out of Rhyme!

All: OH, we don't wanna go to Girl Scout Camp! Please, Sky, don't make us go, but we don't wanna go, please, Sky, we wanna stay HO-o-OME!

Fourteen verses later...

Sky: _Girl scout camp, girl scout camp_, _you should want to come to girl scout camp! Cause, the boys have ta clean the Man-an-sion!_

"WHAT!"

All: GIRL SCOUT CAMP, GIRL SCOUT CAMP! YAY, WERE GOING TO GIRL SCOUT CAMP!

_I'm glad we settled that. two weeks from now, Were going to Girl Scout Camp! Now, if you'll exsues me, …_

BOOM!

He did it!

ERANG!

_I saw that one coming._

Suddenly, four kids appeared, then four more, then two more, then Sky.

"ELDER SWEAR!" yelled the first four.

The second four yelled some gibberish none under stood.

The duo yelled some gibberish as well.

_Every body, meet some people. Book people, meet these people as well. _

_(O(_

_So, who are the mysterious people? Only I know. Please guess who the are. All are in books that are kinda well known. _

_Sky out!_

But! Heres something that happened during the chappie!

YOU GOT THE BAG OF SARCASM!

YAY!


	12. GSC

_TO CAMP!_

;P

So, the people who appeared last chappie where...

Harry Potter

Ron Weasly

Hermoine Granger

Ginny Weasly

Percy Jackson

Annabeth Chase

Nico de Anglo

Thalia Grace

Carter Kane

Sadie Kane

and people un mentioned...

Mike-( Blue hair, Green eyes, Wears a cape, a crown (Because he's a prince), a red T-Shirt, and has old red tennis shoes)

Drew-(blue eyes, brown hair, cameo cap, green tee, brown shorts, tan-ish skin, look of confidence. ) 

So, those are the new peoples.

:P

_TIME TO GET GOING GIRLS!_

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" every girl yelled.

Sky had gotten back from camp Friday, so now we could go!

I Can't Wait To Make A Fire!

-Facepalm-

Wha?

_Portal Timez! Shopass ma Woopass! _

BAWHHHHHHHHHHHH!

O M G! You made … made...

_Mr. Bawhhhhhhh!_

"You have got to be kidding me. Pokemonmaster0192 is going to KILL YOU!" said the new OC, Mike.

_But I have permission to HIT HIM!_

Yes you do, Sky, yes you do.

So, while Sky and Mike were in an argument, the girls got into the portal made by Mr. Bawhhhhhhh. Phinx and I included.

_AADDQ_

_So, boys...Guess What!_

"What"they said, sounding sad.

The maisson dissappeared. All that was left was a barren field, with war devices on it.

"WHAT THE HECK?" they yelled.

_Capture The Flag._

"SWEET!" yelled Percy and Nico.

_Smashers in the North. OC's\ Book characters in the South. Shadow will serve as overseer. To ARMS! _

**3**

**2**

**1**

**GO!**


	13. War! SF14

Hey ppls. Shadow Flame14 here. Ya I got my old laptop fixed and I had some ideas so I got permission from sky to write this chapter. I hope you like it.

Percy's pov:

As soon as Shadow said go, all hell broke loose. I saw Lucario slam Ron Weasly in the face and he turned into a trophy. As it turned out, when someone was killed they turned into a trophy.

Percy: NICO, FLANK TO THE LEFT!

(Nico understood the code and flanked to the right, causing the enemies to freak out)

Nico: Percy, behind you!

(Percy ducks just as pit slashed his swords right above his head)

Percy: Hell!

Pit: DIE!

(Pit unleashes his final smash on Percy)

(Flash)

Percy: Arg!

Less Pov:

Less: PK Pulse!

(A green energy emits from Less's hands and absorbs Harry Potter's stupefy spell and gets launched back)

(flash)

Harry: ARG!

(Harry gets turned into a trophy)

Less: PK Fire!

(stuns pit)

Less, Lucas, and Ness: PK BLAST!

(The three powers combined into one huge explosion.)

Everyone: AAAAHHHHH!

Mystery Voice: MR. FLAMETHROWER!

(Shadow Flame comes running onto the battlefield holding a huge flamethrower)

Shadow: OC'S CHARGE!

(The whole oc team charges through the battlefield and starts taking out the brawlers 1 by1)

Shadow: I got the flag! RETREAT TO BASE!

(Shadow crosses the line, leading the OCs to victory)

Ocs: (Cheers Loudly)

Shadow's vision:(whoosh)Girls! The time to ambush the boys is now! We must attack now! CHARGE!(whoosh)

Shadow: Boys! Come the the North end of the field!

Everyone: Why?

Shadow: JUST DO IT!

(Everyone moves to the North end of the field)

(rustles come from the South end of the field)

(battle cries)

Shadow: GET READY FOR A FIGHT!

Sky: CHARGE!

(Every girl character charges through the South end of the field)

Shadow: HOLD YOUR GROUND!

Shadow's POV

_just have to pop in here at the end- NIKE REFERENCE!_


	14. WAR! SPoT

_Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't done anything for a long time, but I'vd had a buzy Summer._

_But anywho, onto chappie!_

HOLD YOUR GROUND!

The Girls Charged the boys, and why arn't I down there? SKY!

_FINE! Go ahead, Shade, bring Styx and Nabi with you._

"BO YA!" Yelled a Angel with black wings (and a black skirt and a black tank top w/ boots and a spiked choker.)

~Linebreaker!~

_Hey, ShadowFlame!_

Yea?

_I haz an idea for this chappie!_

What?

I flew over.

_*Whisper Whisper Whisper *_

What! Seriously? 

_*Whisper Whisper*_

Ok. Just make sure you hurt him!

_Kay! Now to set the seen!_

~linebraker~

So remember all the trophies? Ya? Well there all back now and...

_NOW!_

Entrance Music!

_Old Godzilla was hoppin' around Tokyo City like a big playground_

_When suddenly Batman burst from the shade and hit Godzilla with a Bat Grenade_

_Godzilla got pissed and began to attack_

_but didn't expect to be blocked by Shack_

_Who proceeded to open up a can of Shack Fu_

_When Aaron carter came out of the blue_

_When he started beating up Shequiel O'Neil_

_Then the both got flattened by the Bat mobile_

_Before he could make it back to the Bat cave_

_Abraham Lincoln Popped out of his Grave_

_Took an AK-47 out from under his hat _

_blew batman away with a Rat-a-tat-tat_

_But he ran out of bullets and he ran away_

_'cause Optimist Prime came to save the day!_

_`**This is The Ultimate Showdown!Of Ultimate Destiny!**_

_**Good guys, Bad Guys and Explosions!**_

_**As far as the eye can see!**_

_**And only one will survive!**_

_**I wonder who it will be? **_

_**This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny!'**_

_Godzilla took a bite out of Optimist Prime like Scruff M'Gruff took a bite out of crime_

_Them Shack came back covered in a tire track_

_then Jackie Chan jumped on to his back_

_and Batman was injured and trying to get steady_

_when Abraham Lincoln came back with a machete_

_but suddenly something caught his leg and he tripped_

_Indiana Jones took him out with his whip_

_then he saw Godzilla sneaking up from behind_

_so he reached for his gun which he just couldn't find_

_cause Batman stole it and _

_he shot and he missed and Jackie Chan deflected it with his fist_

_then he jumped in the air and he did a somersault_

_while Abraham Lincoln tried to pole vault_

_on to optimist prime _

_but they collided in the air and both got hit by a Carebear stare_

_`**This is The Ultimate Showdown!Of Ultimate Destiny!**_

_**Good guys, Bad Guys and Explosions!**_

_**As far as the eye can see!**_

_**And only one will survive!**_

_**I wonder who it will be? **_

_**This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny!'**_

_angel sang out in an immaculate course_

_down from the Heavens descended Chuck Norris_

_who delivered a kick _

_which could shatter bones_

_strait into the crotch of Indiana Jones_

_who fell over on the ground _

_writhing in pain_

_as batman changed back into Bruce wane_

_but Chuck saw thru his immaculate disguise_

_and crushed Batman head in between his thies_

Then Gandolf the gray and Gandolf the white

and Monty python the holy grail's black knight

and the pizza pussiline and the blue Meany

and cowboy curius and johnbe the jenny

robo cop, terminator, captin curck darth vader

lopan superman, _Every single Power Ranger!1_

Little les Crustin, Theodore Logan

spock the rock doc Oc and ho hogan

_All came out of nowhere lighting fast_

_and kicked Chuck Norris and his cowboy ass!_

_It was the bloodiest battle the world ever saw with suvillions looking on in total awe._

_The fire raged on for a century,_

_many lives were taken, but eventually_

_the winner stood, all the rest saw the better_

_Mr. Rogers in a bloodstained Sweater._

_`**This is The Ultimate Showdown!Of Ultimate Destiny!**_

_**Good guys, Bad Guys and Explosions!**_

_**As far as the eye can see!**_

_**And only one will survive!**_

_**I wonder who it will be? **_

_**This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny!'**_

By then everyone were trophies.

_DANGIT!_

_`Calm down.'_

_NO!_

**Kitty, it's not gonna help.**

Hey, who won?

_Let's find out._

_I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BEY BATTLE!_

I STOOD UP HOLDING SQURIPO..OOPS CAPS LOCK

There we go!

I stood up holding my bey Scorpio, showing the front to ShadowFlame.

Libra and I except.

~minuets later~

all the smasher, OC's and guests were there.

"GO SKY!" yelled a Judgebender.

"SHADOW FLAME! SHADOW FLAME!" chanted Less.

Three

_Two_

**One**

_LET IT RIP!_

The Beys started flying, both being attack types, and, Libra got cornered near a wall!

_GO SPEICAL MOVE! SCORIPO CLAW FLIP!_

Scorpio flipped Libra into the air above the stadium and Libra came back face down in the staduim.

_YES! GIRLS RULE!_

_~line break~_

"Hello, people of FanFiction! I am Sky- Princess of Time, here to tell you that Of OC and Smashers is Finshed. Yes. BUT! There is a possible Sequel! Possible. I just need to make it happen. So, the last chapter is coming out tomorrow. THE FINAL CHAPTER! So if you have an OC in the Mansion, if you don't mind, there is a possibility I will put them in the sequel. If you do not want your oc in it, tell me. So, people of fanfiction I leave you with this, The first two letters of my name are N I

the other two will be in the squeal. BYE!

_Your fello _

_ Sky- Princess of Time_


	15. last of the OC's

_Hey everybody, It's stolen catchphrase!_

"SKY!"

Sky was floaing near the mainson, talking to you.

Yeah, **YOU.**

"Is it time?" said an OC named G-day.

"No!

OF COURCE IT IS!" said an oc named Invisa.

All of the Smashers and OC's were at a resort, waiting for the sequl.

Sky was gonna destroy the Maision.

_THREE!_

_TWO! _

_ONE!_

_LET IT RIP!_

She riped a beyblade, and It gionormafied.

_GO GO GO! LEGEND INFERNO SAGITTARIO! _

_LET IT RIIIIIIIP!_

_LET TI RIP!_

_LET IR RIP!_

_LET IT RIIIIIP!_

_LET IT RIP, Scorpio!_

She riped all her beys' and they DESTROYED THE SMAESH Mansion!

~Aqu~

So, ur wondering why the thing in the place with the guys in the side got destroyed?

That happened so I can do the next thing with all of the monsters.

So here's how u get ur OC in the sequel!

Review and say ' … ' if you have an OC\OC's in the Mansion.

Review and give me an OC that you want in the sequel.

Not all OC's shall be chosen. I will decide who I use.

Why, because of a thing called PLOT!

Good day!


End file.
